


With You

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Ahsoka is sent on her first solo diplomatic mission, but not before receiving a small gift.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Anisoka Week 2020





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Anisoka Week prompt **Handmade.** Their relationship is new here, and moving very slowly, but I tagged the fic to be safe.

Diplomatic missions, no matter how she meditated on them, were nearly always more stressful to Ahsoka than battles; however straightforward the briefings made things seem, on the ground the situations always felt fraught with hidden agendas. The fact that she was on her own for this one for the first time didn’t help, either. Fortunately, she thought, the travel would give her plenty of time to center herself. The consular ship that carried her now may have been smaller than a star destroyer but it still had a view port, and watching the familiar undulations of light streaming by as it traveled through hyperspace brought comfort to Ahsoka’s whirling mind. And, as she stood there by herself, it wasn’t the only thing. Absently she touched the pendant that hung at the hollow of her throat, gifted to her the rotation before.

~*~

“All ready?” Anakin asked, leaning in the doorway to her room.

She patted the single bag she’d packed—a Jedi didn’t need much. “As I can be.”

A small smile tipped the corner of his mouth. “Have room for something else?”

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest, quirking an intrigued brow. “What’s that?”

“Just a little thing.” He pushed away from the door frame to close the distance between them before holding out his hand, the leather of his glove even more stark against only the thin linen of his under tunic. “I’ve felt how uncertain you’ve been about going solo on this mission,” his voice was sympathetic, “so I made you this.”

What he held glimmered immediately when he opened his hand—a thin chain strung through a small stamping of gold, diamond in shape. She claimed it gently, smiling as she turned it to catch the light. Small grooves in the metal stood out as she did, looked almost like channels meant for circuitry. The more closely she looked at it the more familiar the patterns seemed...until recognition finally clicked into place and her head snapped toward Anakin. “Is this part of your—”

His gloved fingers twitched and he clasped his hands behind his back. “I made some upgrades recently, and you know how I hate to waste the metal.” He shrugged one shoulder, pushing down a pang of unease to radiate support into the Force between them. “And now you can have a piece of me with you, even when we’re apart.”

For a moment all she could do was stare at the necklace, then she beamed up at Anakin. She gave it back, only to turn around and ask, “Put it on me?”

She could feel his warmth at her back almost immediately and then the drape of the necklace lowered into her view; her eyes closed at the cool slither of the chain, the brush of his fingers, against the underside of her lekku as he threaded it beneath them to join the clasp. It laid securely against her throat, a perfect fit. “Thank you, M—” Ahsoka stopped herself. She was still getting used to the small intimacy of using his name. “Anakin,” she turned with another smile, tucking herself into his chest as her arms wound tightly about his waist, “Thank you.”

The Force was warm between them—calmer from her end of their bond than it had been in days—as he dropped a kiss between her montrals.

~*~

Ahsoka felt her lips curve upward as she traced the outer edge of the pendant. It still carried an imprint of Anakin’s Presence, like a tiny sun resting against her own. Focusing on that as she stared out into hyperspace, even though she was on her own, she knew she wasn’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626812) by [SingManyFaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces)




End file.
